


New York is the Theater

by tommygirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan forces Casey to go see the Lion King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York is the Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Casey said as he and Dan walked down the hall toward the elevator.

"You'll love it, Casey. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience," Dave said, his head popping up from his desk.

Dan nudged Casey in the side and said, "See. Once-in-a-lifetime experience. And you were worried."

"It's puppets, Danny."

"It’s theater."

"With puppets. By Disney."

"Do you know how many people I had to butter up to get these tickets?" Dan asked. He hit the button for the elevator before leaning against the wall and directing his gaze on Casey. "I'll admit that Disney being behind the production would normally make me a bit leery, but it won the Tony."

"When I asked Charlie if he wanted to go, he laughed at me."

"Charlie is much cooler than you," Dan replied. He pulled Casey onto the elevator with him and said, "Not taking any chances that you’ll miss the next ten elevators."

Casey ran a hand over his face. "I've succumbed to my horrible fate."

"You'll love it."

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't make it true."

Dan draped his arm over Casey's shoulder and said, "Well, if you don't have fun at the show, I will make it up to you later."

Casey's eyebrows shot up and he grinned. "Is that a fact?"

"Most definitely."

"Throw in you taking the coffee run in the morning and I'll be your dutiful theater student."

Dan rolled his eyes and squeezed Casey's shoulder before replying, "You're so easy to manipulate, my friend."

"I know. It's a curse."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MeMemes for the request of something involving the theater.


End file.
